Alone in the Castle
by XiggySax
Summary: Xigbar comes back from a mission early, and he and Demyx are all alone in the castle. Xigbar goes to polish his guns, and plans to sleep... Until Demyx comes in!
1. Chapter 1

Xigbar/Demyx

It was just another ordinary day for Xigbar. Saix had assigned him a couple missions; he executed them; and then came back to the castle. As usual, Demyx was sitting on the couch playing his sitar. Laughing, Xigbar shook his head and went into his room to clean his arrow guns. Demyx came in, playing a new song Xigbar hadn't heard him play. "Ever since Larxene's been gone, I've been practicing! Listen to this, I wrote it a couple weeks ago." Demyx started to brag about his song. After a minute or two, he stopped, and said "I just can't figure out how to end it." "Maybe, Demyx, if you spent even MORE time procrastinating and less time doing missions, you'd eventually get it." Demyx blushed, and sat down in a chair, picking up a pencil and beginning to doodle. "Ya know, everyone's gone right now. On missions or something." Demyx said, still doodling. He didn't look up. Xigbar blushed as thoughts of Demyx ran through his head. Literally, Demyx running. Naked, although of course Xigbar didn't mind. It had been a while since he let himself dream about the possibility. But, he knew Demyx could never like him. They were too different. They were both silent, until Xigbar asked Demyx to get some extra ammo Xigbar kept on his top shelf. Demyx was a little too short, and had to climb up. From his seat on the floor, Xigbar had the greatest view of Demyx's ass. "Haha, is Demy too short?" Demyx jumped down with the ammo, and said "Well not all of us can fucking levitate!" Xigbar raised his eyebrow when Demyx said fucking, and even worse thoughts then before went through his head. "What's up, man? You look funny!" Xigbar came out of his daydream when Demyx spoke, shook his head to clear it, and said "Nothing. Hey, what did you draw?" Demyx quickly grabbed the paper, and practically shouted "NOTHING!" which, of course, led to Xigbar and Demyx wrestling until Xigbar had Demyx pinned to the ground, and he wrested the paper out of Demyx's hands. He gasped when he saw what Demyx had drawn. Demyx blushed, and tried to run out of the room, only stopped when Xigbar grabbed his cloak, and said, "No one's in the castle you said?" Demyx slowly shook his head, trying to comprehend. Was Xiggy mad at him? He had drawn the two of them making out, was Xigbar going to teach him a lesson? All of a sudden Xigbar crushed his lips into Demyx's, and it took less then a second for Demyx to respond in kind. Unconsciously, Xigbar began levitating while holding on to Demyx, and when they had tired of kissing they fell asleep in Xigbar's bed, until the next day. Demyx turned to Xigbar, and said, "Another day, another mission? Let's go!" Xigbar didn't let him leave just yet, however. "I've wanted to say this. I love you, Demmy." Demyx turned to him, and said "I love you too Xigbar. I always have."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After a long day of missions, Xigbar and Demyx were in Xigbar's room again. "Demyx, I don't want to waste any time with you. I love you, and if I could only explain WHAT goes through my head…" Demyx pressed a finger to Xigbar's lips, shushing him as gently as he could. "So, you want to have sex?" Xigbar couldn't help but laugh at Demyx's enthusiasm. "Axel said it's the way to show someone just how much you truly care. Well, I want you." Demyx looked at Xigbar pleadingly. Xigbar smiled, and leaned over to Demyx's face and whispered "Of course. Whatever you want, Demmy." Demyx slowly unzipped Xigbar's cloak, revealing the black shirt that was a size too small, showing off his muscles. Demyx felt his stomach getting butterflies, if only Xigbar knew just how hot he was… As the cloak was unzipped to Xigbar's pants, Demyx saw a VERY revealing bulge in the pants. As he removed Xigbar's cloak, he heard a moaning from the raven-haired nobody. "Too slow, Demyx…" Xigbar pulled the younger nobody to his bed, unzipping the cloak as he went. He straddled and kissed Demyx passionately, only pausing to take off Demyx's shirt. Demyx reached up, putting his arms around his lover and tore off Xigbar's shirt. "Oh god… Please Xigbar, please…" Nodding with understanding, he got up, so he could remove his leather pants. Demyx squirmed out of his as well. "Demyx, I don't want to hurt you…" Xigbar used to be with Xemnas, so he was more experienced, but he didn't know if Demyx would enjoy it. "Then don't. Not now, do it later." "But I want you to be happy…" "Xiggy…" Demyx knelt on the ground before Xigbar. "Tell me if I do anything wrong?" Before Xigbar had time to say anything, Demyx was sucking away. And not just sucking, but swirling his tongue around in ways that put Xigbar in heaven. Xigbar moaned, and put his hands on Demyx's shoulders. Demyx paused, looking up, and said "Did I do something wrong?" Xigbar shook his head, unable to speak. He just wanted Demyx to continue, he was a natural! Demyx went back to what he was doing, as soon as he was sure he hadn't done something wrong. Xigbar began to feel himself coming close to cumming, and warned Demyx. Demyx was determined to push Xigbar over the edge, and kept going. His eyes widened as he got his first taste of a man's joy, and desperately swallowed. When it stopped, he looked into Xigbar's eyes. Xigbar looked down at Demyx with eyes filled with love, and pulled him up. "Demmy, you've pretty much rendered me useless for sex, unless you want to go in." Demyx became excited, and once again said, "Tell me if I do anything wrong!" Xigbar led him to the bed again, and soon the two nobodies became entangled in each other's limbs. In ecstasy, Xigbar began to levitate. Demyx grabbed on to Xigbar, unsure of if he could stay in the air… Or inside of Xigbar. "Don't worry, I won't let you fall." Demyx relaxed, and sure enough he could stay up as well. After Demyx finished, Xigbar slowly lowered the two of them. Demyx was exhausted, Xigbar could tell. He kissed Demyx on the forehead, and covered him with sheets. "Sleep here tonight." Demyx nodded, and quickly fell asleep. Xigbar stayed awake, watching him. "He's truly incredible…" That was Xigbar's last thought as he drifted off into dreams where Demyx reigned.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Xigbar sighed, wanting to stay in bed with Demyx all day. He kissed Demyx farewell, and left his room. He needed to find Saix to get his missions. "The sooner I get them done, the sooner I see Demyx" he thought, and hurried to Saix.

Demyx laughed at Xigbar, and his need to do missions and be productive. He decided to sleep the day away, and wait for Xigbar to come back. After a couple hours of napping though, Saix burst in. "DEMYX! HAVE YOU BEEN SLEEPING ALL DAY!?!?" Demyx woke quickly, startled to see Saix, of all people! "At least train or something! Go sit in the hall, and wait for someone to come back! You WILL train with them, at least!" Saix stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. "Well, damn… At least he didn't ask why I'm in Xigbar's room…" Demyx muttered as he got out of bed. He sat in the hallway and played the song he had played for Xigbar the night before. He had written it for Xigbar, and now that he knew how Xiggy felt, maybe he could find the perfect ending. He was still working when Axel came walking down the hallway. "Yo, Demyx, my man! Saix told me to help you train a little bit today! Let's see how this goes, fire," Axel smirked, "versus wimpy water." Demyx jumped up, and threw his pencil at Axel. "Let's go, combustion boy! I'll put you out like the sparkler you are!" Axel laughed at Demyx's threats. "Man, this kids got spunk!" He thought. "Race ya!" Demyx shouted, already halfway down the hall. "Cheater!" Axel chased after him, barely coming in second. Demyx was already preparing to send his first attack Axel's way.

15 minutes later…

Axel and Demyx were deep into an intense training session, doing hand to hand after the first 10 minutes. Axel grabbed Demyx from behind, turning him around. He had originally been planning to flip the nobody over his back, until he looked Demyx in the eyes. "Demyx has… Beautiful eyes" Axel thought. Neither Axel nor Demyx moved for a long while, when they suddenly both moved together, as one.

Xigbar came back from his missions later then planned. He saw Saix down the hallway, and shouted to him, "Hey, dog-boy! Now that your out of the boss man's room for the day, why don't you tell me where our little sitar-player is!" Saix growled at Xigbar, furious with him. "You will learn your place eventually, but he's in training room A with Axel." Xigbar laughed. "Not likely. I AM number 2. Besides, I used to be second in command until you came along with your puppy dog face! Anyways, I have to go. See you later!" Xigbar ran to the training room, hoping to "train" with Demyx rather then Axel training with him. He threw open the door, and stopped short. Axel and Demyx were on the ground… Together. Axel's shirt was off, and Demyx's hair was disheveled. Their lips were locked together, and they would have never known Xigbar was there if he hadn't gasped. Demyx looked up, saw the pain in Xigbar's eyes, and couldn't move. Axel looked up, and all he could say was "Shit…" Xigbar ran, there was nothing else he could do. He ran to his room, trying to forget, trying not to see the image burned in his head. He stayed there all night long, ignoring everyone who came to his door, except for Roxas. He heard a knock, and a gentle, boyish voice saying, "Xigbar, what's wrong? Axel and Demyx won't talk to anyone, and Axel won't look at me. What happened?" Xigbar opened the door, allowing the small nobody in. He couldn't keep Roxas out. "Hey kiddo… So here's why he won't look at you…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Roxas gasped, his face showing pure shock. "You mean, Axel cheated on me… With Demyx? It's not possible… It's really not!" "Roxas, I'm so sorry, I wish I didn't have to tell you. I found it almost impossible to believe, but I saw it with my own eyes…" "No! He would never cheat on me! Especially with DEMYX!" Xigbar saw the incredulity in Roxas' eyes, and saw the scorn for Demyx. He felt the rage growing inside him. "Why? Is Demyx not GOOD enough? Not MAN enough?" He was furious. Roxas had asked him what happened, he told him, and now Roxas was… Insulting Demyx? "Just saying, Axel likes a certain… Caliber of male. One that isn't so lazy, or good for nothing." He smirked at Xigbar. Just as Xigbar was about to defend Demyx, Axel knocked at his door. "Come on man, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to cheat with Demyx, and he loves you man! He didn't mean to cheat either! It just happened!" Roxas' eyes grew wide, and he opened the door. "Axel… It's true? You… cheated on me?" Axel's green eyes looked into the hurt blue eyes of his boyfriend, and the truth was clear in them. Roxas slammed the door on Axel. "I can't believe him…" Roxas broke into tears, leaving Xigbar to comfort him. Xigbar awkwardly put his arms around the young boy who fell to the ground. "Roxas…"

Axel turned from the door, unsure of what to do next. He heard sobbing from within the room, but knew he couldn't go in there. He hadn't expected Roxas to be in the same room as Xigbar. He slowly walked away, broken hearted.

Demyx was in his room, writing another song. He couldn't concentrate though. He kept thinking about how Axel's hands grabbing him, and him giving in. And when Xigbar walked in… His eyes had been so full of hurt… Demyx couldn't face him again… He needed Xigbar… He pulled out his sheet music for his song he wrote for Xigbar, and started working determinedly on an ending.

Roxas cried for a few minutes into Xigbar's shoulder. He looked up, and saw just as much pain, if not more in Xigbar's eyes. "Xigbar, why are you so calm about this? I'm in horrible pain, aren't you?" Xigbar sighed and looked out his window. "When it's happened before, it's easier to block out the pain. It's more… Familiar. But it still hurts." "Wait, you've been cheated on before? What happened?" Roxas was so curious, his blue eyes still filled with the pain from the fresh wound… "I guess it wouldn't hurt." Xigbar conceded.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"It was back before Saix was here… Well, that's not quite right. It starts before Saix got here. I was in love, for the first time. I knew he was meant to be with me… I thought he was, at least. I used to be second in command, you know. And that meant no missions, handing them out in the morning and lazing about all day with Xemnas. And not always lazing about, either. Sometimes we would walk, sometimes bathe together, and other times we would have sex." Roxas blushed, thinking about him and Axel. "Too vivid for you?" Xigbar laughed. "No! Continue." Roxas moved from being held in a warm, comforting hug to sitting on Xigbar's bed. "Okay. Well, even though Xemnas is a toughie around all of us, in private he's really quite the sweetheart. He would get flowers, or write poems. But I was the only one that he ever did that for." Xigbar sighed, and looked down at his lap. "We seemed like the perfect couple. Any new nobodies were evaluated by us personally, and we chose who would be an organization member. There was one I didn't want to come and join us… Precious number 7." Roxas gasped. "You didn't want Saix to come to the organization?" Xigbar shook his head. "The look on Xemnas' face was different when he looked at Saix. With the other members, except me, there was a look of indifference. But when he looked at Saix… His face lit up. He had lust in his eyes. I didn't like it at all, I didn't know what would happen if Saix came. I was afraid to lose Xemnas. From the moment he got to the castle, I tortured him as much as possible. If anything went wrong on his missions, I gave him the harshest punishments imaginable. I would vandalize the castle, and blame him. Xemnas never caught on. But none the less, he thought Saix was something special. He began to spend less and less time with me. His kissed were strange, not as open. One day he sent me on a mission. Me! I was his chosen one, his closest ally. When I came back, I was barely alive. It was the hardest heartless I had ever fought. I stumbled to his room, hoping for a kind word, or a kiss. It would have made the fighting worth it. I walked in and saw him and Saix in bed together. I slammed the door, and ever since then Saix has been second in command. It still hurts…" Roxas saw the hurt in Xigbar's eyes, and gave him one small kiss on the cheek. It was meant to be for comforting purposes only, but without trying, he and Xigbar kissed. And kissed, and kissed. Xigbar stood, and the blond boy jumped up and wrapped his legs around Xigbar's waist. "Roxas… What are we doing?" "Who cares…? If anything, it's our revenge…" His sentence trailed off as he leaned in for another kiss. This time, Xigbar made no moves to stop him, even as he fell back onto his bed where only the night before, Demyx had slept. Xigbar groaned as Roxas sat up, unzipping his own cloak, leaving Xigbar free to unzip his. As he unzipped it, revealing yet another too-tight shirt with muscles almost ripping through, he heard Roxas gasp. "Xigbar… wow! Any guy who leaves you is stupid…." Xigbar pulled off his shirt, revealing his bare chest. Roxas followed suit. They began to kiss again. Roxas began to move down to kissing Xigbar's neck, his collarbone, when Xigbar heard a noise outside his room. It sounded like… A sitar?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Xigbar pushed Roxas off of him. "Oh god, what are we doing?" he thought. Roxas gasped as he fell to the ground. "Normally no one can resist me!" Roxas thought. "Or at least that's what Axel says… Oh Axel…" Roxas began to cry again, but this time Xigbar didn't reach out to comfort him. Roxas pushed past Xigbar and out the door, leaving Xigbar alone. He threw on his shirt and zipped his cloak. He threw open his door and came face to face with big, blue eyes and a bunch of blond hair. "Demyx!" He tried to seem shocked, while really he was just relieved Demyx had come along when he did. "Well, yeah. I'm sorry… I don't even know what happened with Axel, I was thinking about you and last night and… I don't know how… But it just happened!" Demyx's eyes were red… "Demmy, were you crying?" Xigbar tried not to show the hurt he felt, but Demyx saw it in his eyes. "Xigbar… What Axel told me, about you and Xemnas, and how he wanted Saix to come, and him cheating on you…? Was it all true?" Xigbar shuddered at the memory… "Demyx, I thought he was mine forever. I couldn't understand how so much hurt was possible. I hated him, and myself. I knew he had found someone better. I thought you had left me for someone better as well…" Xigbar broke down into tears. "Xiggy…." Demyx began to push Xigbar back to the bed. "Demyx, not now… Please…" Demyx took a few steps back, unable to speak. Was Xigbar really throwing him out? How…? He turned and left for his room.

So Xigbar was finally alone. He sighed, and turned to working on his guns. He had only been alone for a few minutes before his door was opened again. "WHAT??" He turned around, practically yelling. "Oh… It's you." He turned back to his work as the blue haired nobody closed the door behind him, smiling slightly. "Well, it's been a long time since I've seen you like this. Broken, with the one you love cheating, and leaving you…" "Demyx ISN'T leaving!" Saix ducked as Xigbar swung his arrowguns around. "Haha, isn't that what you told me about Xemnas? 'He loves me, and you're just the stinking little dog trying to be loved. You're just a mangy mutt…' and how did that turn out? Are you still with Xemnas? Now, lower those guns before I speak to the superior about your behavior." Slowly, Xigbar lowered his guns. "Now, isn't that much better?" Saix turned to leave, done with torturing Xigbar. He was about to reach for the door handle when Xigbar appeared in front of him. "Did he improve his speed… His skills… Oh god, he looks terrifying…" And so Xigbar did. His eye flaring with anger, and his face twisted with rage. "Now, mutt, why did you come here?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Saix backed away slowly, tripping over Xigbar's cleaning supplies. "I… I'm sorry… I didn't mean anything…" he stammered, stumbling over words. "This is a totally different Xigbar then any I've ever dealt with…" He thought to himself. Xigbar seemed taller, bigger, more threatening. "Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come here, tonight…" Saix muttered. "Maybe? I think you shouldn't have. I think you should have taken your sorry little mangy ass out of here, and gone running with your tail between your legs when you had the chance, _dog_. Do you know what brought me back that night, when you and Xemnas… When he cheated? Knowing that he was THERE for me, that I was just sent out because I was the only one strong enough to defeat the heartless he sent me after. Well, that's what I wanted to believe. You remember after that night, I changed? I almost died. See this eye patch? And these scars?" Xigbar paused to unzip his cloak and rip off his shirt, revealing his muscles but also scars crisscrossing, while Saix continued to back up in fear. As Xigbar spoke, his voice kept rising and he was, by now, yelling at the blue haired nobody. "I almost died, and disappeared into oblivion… For his LOVE!" Xigbar flipped off his eye patch, revealing an eye just as yellow as his left, but almost unseeing. "I took wounds no one would believe, and when I came back he was shocked I had survived… I can no longer use my one eye properly… But there's two good things that came out of this. One," his face began to soften as a smile crept across his lips, "I have Demyx, who, if he EVER goes the way of Xemnas, I will cast off just as easily, and two…" Xigbar grinned cruelly "I lost all compassion for most nobodies. You… You I have no compassion for! You… Frightened little dog, hiding behind a bed?" Xigbar crouched and began to stalk, hunter like, towards Saix, whose eyes were wide in fear. Xigbar stopped with his face barely inches from Saix's. Saix was pinned against the wall, staring at Xigbar's bad eye… It was a milky yellow, from the blindness. Also, curiously his bad eye had no lids. Saix trembled, frightened, unable to speak. Xigbar backed up, and leveled his gun. "Now, die like the dog you are." Saix closed his eyes and waited for the gun to fire. When he had waited long enough, he opened one eye just long enough to see Xigbar on the ground across the room, Demyx crouched over him worriedly. And then Xemnas whisked him out of the room, giving him no time to react. The last thing he saw was blood pouring out of Xigbar's head, and his good eye closed. The milky, yellow eye seemed to follow Saix as he was dragged out…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Xigbar awoke, alone, in his room. It was so dark… he tried to stand up, and fell back to his bed immediately. "Aw man, my head…." His head was killing him, it felt like knives were going into his brain… "What happened?" He spoke aloud to himself, it made the darkness seem less expansive. "Oh yeah, I must have taken one hard hit to the head!" He laughed to himself, trying to figure out who had caused his injury, when his door creaked open. It revealed a face with striking red, spiky hair and emerald eyes. "Hey, buddy… You okay? I'm sorry…" Axel walked in, leaving the door open behind him, ready to bolt at a moment's notice. "Haha, it's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you!" Xigbar shook his head at the red head's silliness. "So… You're not mad at me? You took it all out on Saix?" Axel looked so hopeful, that Xigbar had no choice but to laugh and say "Of course! Anyway, I'm gonna go for a walk." He left his room, walking with such large strides that his cloak flowed out behind him. Axel stood in his room, puzzled. "Wonder who's gonna tell him that to stitch up his head we had to shave him? Oh well!" Axel left the room, running to tell Roxas and Demyx that Xigbar wasn't mad anymore.

Xemnas turned as he heard footsteps behind him. He turned and saw Xigbar there, and asked, "How… Are you feeling?" "Not toooo terribly bad, I'm a little woozy but nothing you can't fix!" Xigbar winked suggestively at Xemnas, hoping for a little one-on-one later that night. "You know, I'm sure you're a little stressed and I can work out all those knots for you… Heated oils for the massage? Like always?" He laughed at Xemnas' confused face, and walked off, shouting behind him, "See ya later babe!" He had never felt this good, it had to be love.

After walking some way down the hallway, he saw a strange blonde with an even stranger instrument. "You!" he shouted. Demyx looked up. In one breath he said, "OMIGOSH XIGBAR! ARE YOU OKAY! AXEL SAID YOU WOKE UP BUT THAT YOU DIDN'T REALIZE YOUR HAIR WAS MESSED UP AND THAT YOU WERE ACTING WEIRD!" "Woah, you answer my questions first. Your name, buddy." Demyx laughed. It was obvious Xigbar wasn't serious! "Oh, so you wanna play that way? Well I guess you'll have to take me to your room to find out." He finished his sentence with an exaggerated wink. Xigbar backed up a few steps. "Are you insane? Who are you! What is your number and rank! Soldier, answer me or I will have to report you to the superior!" Demyx took a few steps closer. "Are you… Serious? You don't recognize me? Just the other night I was in your room all night long, and we made love…" Xigbar retorted, "I've never seen you in my life! It's obvious that your new, and I must have simply been out for a while! Now, report your name and number before I find a punishment…" (at this he smiled cruelly) "Fitting the crime of not responding to your second in command!"


End file.
